


Peanut Butter

by multibean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crack, Eren Needs to Stop, Food, Lemon, M/M, Peanut Butter, Poor Armin, Yaoi, boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: "You like peanut butter, don't you?""Yes, I like peanut butter," came a muffled voice. "It's the idea of giving you oral that I'm not so excited about."





	Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously or overanalyse it. It's nearly 3am and I wanted to write something funny and stupid.

"Armin, I'm so sorry to have to make you do this."

"Make me do what?"

The teenager stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still dripping from the shower. He wore nothing but a white towel, which he soon dropped to reveal his large erected length... _covered in peanut butter_.

Armin blushed furiously and instantly turned around.

"Oh, my god! What the hell, Eren!"

"Like I said, I'm sorry," Eren spoke, wandering forwards to gently wrap his hand around his best friend's thin wrist. "But I promise it won't be that bad."

" _What_ won't be that bad?"

Eren sighed. "Armin, I want you to blow me."

The little blonde tugged himself free and curled up on the sofa, hiding his face with a cushion. "No!" he cried, completely bewildered. "We're just _friends_ , Eren!"

"Hey, now." Eren cautiously wandered over to him, his thickly coated shaft dripping a couple splodges of peanut butter onto the apartment carpet. "You like peanut butter, don't you?"

"Yes, I like peanut butter," came a muffled voice. "It's the idea of giving you oral that I'm not so excited about."

"Aw, just once! That's why I used peanut butter, because I know you like it."

Armin eventually poked his head out from where he'd been hiding, his cheeks slightly red.

"Come on," Eren gently encouraged. "For me. You know you want to, Armin."

Armin cringed, a look of displeasure on his face.

"And what will I get out of it?"

"Peanut butter."

"Aside from that."

Eren sighed, wondering why he was being so unreasonable. "If you blow me this time, then I'll cover it in strawberry jam next time because I know you have a sweet tooth."

"There _won't be_ a next time!"

"Tell you what. I'll give you £10. How about it? Actually, no, wait! Here's a deal. If you suck my dick, I won't tell Mikasa about our one night stand last year."

Armin suddenly glanced up.

"Okay. Deal."

* * *

"It's quite sticky," Armin commented, rubbing a little of the peanut butter off and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Eren apologised.

"I'll try my best, okay?" Armin told him shyly. "You know what I'm like when it comes to this kind of stuff."

He braced himself before wrapping his pretty pink lips around the swollen head, instantly tasting the distinctive, thick flavour of peanut butter on his tongue. He liked peanut butter, but it wasn't his favourite food by any means, so he kind of wished Eren had used something he knew Armin really loved.

The cute blonde lowered his head until he felt the head of Eren's cock gently hit the back of his throat, which forced a slight gag from his mouth, little streaks of peanut butter coating the inside of his mouth. To Armin's surprise, he felt his own cock hardening when he heard Eren moan, and soon realised that this was probably worth it after all.

"Oh, god," Eren sighed as Armin quickly got to work. He'd never done this before and he struggled to take the majority of his big nutty monster cock at first but he soon found himself becoming used to it, able to take more and more of the yummy length each time he bobbed his head.

"Ohh, you're so cute, Armin!" Eren groaned, thrusting upwards into Armin's mouth and causing the small young man to cough around his cock. "That feels wonderful."

After a few minutes of struggling and coughing, he finally managed to take him all the way down to the base, the peanut butter growing soggy with saliva. Eren had been right - it really wasn't too bad at all, or atleast it wasn't until he started to fuck Armin's mouth unexpectedly. This didn't put him off though, and to Eren's surprise Armin began to touch himself through his clothing, unbearably aroused by Eren's moans and the peanut butter.

"Oh fuck Armin you little whore! That's so good! Keep that up until I pump my special juices."

And so he did - he licked and sucked and stroked his tongue against the peanut butter coated organ, although much of the peanut butter had rubbed off by now into his mouth and had been swallowed because Armin was hungry.

Eren finally came in his mouth, the warm thick semen trailing down the blonde's throat and forcing him to gag. This annoyed Eren, and he swatted him on the ass, forcing a yelp from his mouth whilst the rest of the cum trickled down his throat.

His mouth was still very sticky, but atleast he could talk now.

"So you won't tell Mikasa about that time we did anal?" Armin asked.

"No, I won't."

"Thank god!"

Eren grinned at him. "Thank you for that, Armin," he thanked him, glancing towards the bathroom where he'd left the jar of Skippy peanut butter. "I'm not done with the peanut butter yet, though."

Armin gave him a look of confusion. "What else do you have planned?"

Eren winked, and it filled his best friend with dread.

"Mikasa's next, except it won't involve her mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I cannot believe somebody's bookmarked this. This is the worst fic ever


End file.
